The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games just like they did in the first book. For the 75th games however, Peeta did not go in with Katniss. Haymitch committed suicide when it came down to the final two, and Katniss won. There is no 2nd rebellion. This is the story of the 76th Hunger Games, and Katniss' first time mentoring, told from the POV of the female tribute.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Reaping

Chapter 1: Meeting and Reaping

I wake up to Scorpii placing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. I sigh happily and pull him closer to me.

"Morning boo." He whispers, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I giggle softly and kiss him back. This continues for few more seconds before I hear his mother knocking on the door.

"Vibia, better hurry home before your mum finds out you were out all night!"

"Thanks Miss Ogilby." I mutter dejectedly. Scorpii lets his face drop with sadness and I kiss his forehead before beginning the search for my shoes. I hate to leave him, I always feel so guilty about it, but mother would murder me if she ever found out I was with a boy from the Seam. After a final kiss from Scorpii I race out the door, back to the fabric shop where I live and work.

It's a pretty depressing building really, two floors, the bottom one is the shop, and the top one is where we live. It is a cramped living space for the six of us, but its home I guess. I grab hold of the grips I have fashioned out of leftover wood from the trash that serve as a makeshift ladder and begin to hoist myself up towards the window. I emerge in the middle of the kitchen where I immediately begin to prepare breakfast. I fry up some sausage that is on the verge of spoiling along with our two remaining biscuits. It is the only food in the house and we have no more money. Our only hope is that a lot of people come in today needing clothing for the reaping. Once breakfast is done I eat a sausage and bang on the door to everyone else's bedroom. The five of them- my mother, father, older brother, and two little sisters- all share the same room while I supposedly sleep on the ground near the stove in order to keep the fire going all the time during the winter and to make breakfast in the mornings. What they don't know is that for the past few months I have been staying with Scorpii… in his bed.

Having finished my duties for the day I go to our shared closet and pull out the purple dress I have worn to the last four reapings. It is incredibly tight now, and the once modest neckline now plunges downwards to the point of almost being inappropriately low cut. I am a little embarrassed to go outside wearing this, but at the same time I am excited to see Scorpii's reaction and blush a bit at the thought.

I walk out the door with a slight skip in my step and a present for Scorpii in my pocket. On top of today being reaping day it is also mine and Scorpii's one year anniversary. His mother is leaving us the house all to ourselves for the day to tend her herb garden with his younger sisters and I told my parents I'd be out with my best friend Silver. When I reach the Ogilby house I knock softly and Scorpii's littlest sister opens the door right away and gives me a large hug. I laugh and pick her up, twirling her in my arms just as Scorpii enters the room. He shoots his signature grin my way as I set his sister down and she runs off.

"Mum is just finishing up breakfast, then they'll leave." He whispers to me and I shiver at the thought of having the house to ourselves for once. He takes me by the hand and leads me up to his room where we lay down together on his bed. We make out for a while until we hear the front door close and then clothes begin to be removed. It is most definitely not our first time, but each time feels like the first when I realize that I get to have this amazingly beautiful boy as my own. Once we are both fully undressed he kisses me once more before going over to his dresser and pulling out a small box and then walking back over to the bed.

"I love you Vibia, happy anniversary." He says, handing me the box. I open it eagerly and see a key on a silver chain, I look to him questioningly and he lifts it above my head and puts it on for me. "So you can always come home." He tells me. My heart melts and I lean in to kiss him, feeling sheepish about my gift now. I bring out a box for him to open and he extracts a necklace made of purple strings from my reaping dresses that have been falling out. At the end is a small blue bow tie-the exact color of his eyes- that I fashioned out of fabric that I stole from the shop. He's had an obsession with bow ties ever since I got him one for his birthday and I thought it could be a way for him to wear one every day. "I love it, thanks." He tells me, putting it around his neck. I smile happily and he holds out his arms in a gesture which means he wants me to join him, and I fall into his embrace.

Hours later we wash ourselves as much as possible from the bucket of water in his bathroom and dress in our reaping clothes. He wears the black bow tie I got him for his birthday along with a black shirt and slacks. We make our way out to the town square, keeping several feet between us so as not to attract suspicion. In public we can never be more than friends in case my mother were to find out, as much as I hate it and wish I could make it up to him somehow, but he always pretends not to mind and tells me it's not a big deal so long as he gets to spend time with me.

We are separated once we reach the square because I have to go with the sixteen year olds and he has to go with the rest of the seventeen's. Our escort Effie Trinket comes on stage and coughs lightly into the microphone, pretending to be clearing her throat.

"Good day district twelve." She calls in her high pitched voice, the heavy capital accent coming out in just those first four words. "Thank you so much for coming out today, I regret to inform you that your mayor has been taken ill and has not been able to leave his bed for quite a few days now. Thankfully for all of you, I know every word he says so I can still do the speeches for today!" She looks at us happily, like we should be overjoyed that the festivities can still continue on. She rattles on at breakneck speed to cover everything-and more-that the mayor usually goes over and then squeals with excitement. "And now, ladies and gentleman, we will begin!" With a flourish she dives into the bowl that contains the names of the female tributes-much as she does every year- and after searching around produces one slip and unfolds in. She studies the name for a few seconds and then a large grin breaks across her face. "Our female tribute is…" she pauses for effect, "Vibia Whishart!" I register what she said and begin walking, and it is not until I reach the foot of the steps for the stage that it hits me.

I am the tribute.

I might die.

I will die.

I won't die.

I don't know.

This might be my last time in district twelve.

My brain is swirling and I sway slightly where I stand. I can't breathe, even though I am gasping for air. I see a look of concern of Effie's face before dark spots begin to cover my vision, growing wider until they consume everything.

* * *

When I wake up I am laying on the softest couch ever with an ice pack on my head. I lie still for minute, keeping my eyes closed tightly, as everything comes rushing back to me all at once. I hear soft voices and one of them says my name so I decide to tune in to the conversation.

"Of course my first time mentoring I get some ditz who can't even walk up the stage." A female voice huffs.

"Come on now; be fair, maybe she just doesn't handle stress well." A male voice answers softly.

"'Doesn't handle stress well' are you kidding me? That's going to get her killed in the arena. What if she passes out on her plate before the minute is even up?" It takes me a minute to realize they are talking about me and I feel my cheeks flame red. I can't believe it, me mentors think I'm a weakling and are already discussing how I might die. I decide now would be a good time for me to show that I'm awake and I slowly open my eyes and begin to sit up, grabbing hold of the ice pack before it can fall off.

"Vibia, how are you feeling?" The male voice asks in a concerned tone. I look up and realize I am face to face with Peeta Mellark who is looking at me worriedly. Katniss-who was obviously the female voice I overheard- scoffs and walks out of the room.

"I'm fine, thanks," he hands me a glass of water which I drink greedily, "Sorry about…well sorry. Who else was picked?"

"That would be me." Comes an angry voice, and as I look up and meet his eyes, I feel like I might pass out again.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I plan to have the next chapter up within a week, but if I have a lot of positive feedback it might inspire me to write that much faster._

_Please give me feedback of any kind though. **As long as it is constructive criticism I want to hear it. **_

_I also am running of good hunger game fanfictions to read. Please feel free to recommend some for me._

_Things I do not like: _

_Madge/Gale_

_Modern Day_

_SYOT_

_Anything where they do all 12 reapings_

_Things I do like:_

_Creative spins on the original story_

_Excellent__ writing, if you can find a story that is really well written I am willing to overlook the above list_

_Pregnancy stories always get me_

_Anyway, that's it for now. Thanks again for reading and please review! (I promise author notes won't always be this long)_


	2. Chapter 2: Riding and Dining

Chapter 2: Riding and Dining

Scorpii stands in the entry way to the room, his muscular arms crossed over his chest with a pissed off look on his face. I feel the shock setting in and a million questions run through my mind, but all I can focus on is that this means only one of us can win this. I can't help myself and I start crying and his face melts immediately.

"Please don't cry." He says softly, Peeta looks awkwardly between the two of us before deciding it would be best to leave the room and the second he is out of sight Scorpii runs over and throws an arm around me. We stay like this for a long time, long enough that my body is beginning to cramp up and my tears have run out, but I don't want to be released from the comfort and security that Scorpii provides. Finally though, Effie comes to collect us for dinner.

We hear her before we see her, with her high heels clacking against the tiled floor, and Scorpii automatically jumps away from me so that he's now on the opposite end of the couch. I feel a pang of hurt in my chest at this, because why keep up the charade now that my mother can't intervene? I decide to push this back- we can talk about it later- and instead stand up to follow our escort to the dining room. The food inside is succulent, but I find I don't really have an appetite despite the fact that I haven't had much to eat lately. I force myself to eat some biscuits and a piece of meat that I can't identify, along with downing several glasses of the most delicious milk I've ever consumed.

After dinner we are ushered into a room with a very large TV and we have to sit and watch a recap of the reapings. Few tributes stand out to me. The guy from 1- Fallstreak Rollo- looks huge, but pretty dumb seeing as he looks confused at his escorts gesture for him and his district partner to shake hands. Both from three seem crazy, like they're not all there, and I get a bit of a creepy vibe from them. Lastly, the boy from eleven-Ovid something- sends a wink towards the camera that sends chills through my body and something about him makes me feel uncomfortable.

Finally, district twelve comes on and I wish more than anything that I could just bury my head in the cushions so I wouldn't have to see the humiliating scene. Effie calls my name and I look unmoved as I start to walk, but then all of a sudden I sway and crumple to the ground. A few peacekeepers pick up my limp body and drag me onto the stage where they just let me fall in a heap. This causes my already ill-fitting dress to display a few assets that the little kids really didn't need to see, but Effie is trying to draw the attention from me by calling out the name for the boy tribute.

"Scorpii Ogilby." Is called in a very loud and carrying voice to try and cover up the small chuckles from the remaining people in the square. This shuts them up, because Scorpii is actually pretty well liked, and as he climbs the stage I see him bend down and adjust my dress so it is covering everything again before picking me up in his arms. Effie announces us to the world as the district twelve tributes for the seventy-sixth hunger games, and then the screen cuts to black.

"Scorpii, that little stunt right there might have just gotten you some sponsors. Picking Vibia up makes you look strong, but the ladies are going to love how sensitive you were. Good job." Peeta tells him. Scorpii beams with pride and then Katniss turns to me and I shrink back into the couch.

"Vibia you have the perfect opportunity to blend into the background here. They're all going to think you're really weak now. Play off that. At training, I want you to go to the weapon station and completely fail at everything. Purposely hold everything wrong. Then go to the survival stations and kick butt, but discreetly." I nod, thankful that she didn't chew me out for what I did wrong. With this being said Katniss gets up and pulls something out of her pocket that she begins to talk into. Effie takes us to our rooms and tells us that we can find clothes in there that we're allowed to use and to feel free to shower-at which point she crinkles her nose slightly- before leaving us alone. Scorpii looks at his door knob for a second before coming over and wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss in my hair. Then he opens my door for me and pushes me into a room that is bigger than the entire second floor of my house. We both undress and head to the shower where we spend about an hour just giggling and pressing different buttons to see what happens. Finally we emerge much later smelling of lavender and pumpkin and crawl into bed together. We don't bother to put on pajamas because we're both so exhausted and we fall asleep curled up against each other.

* * *

The next morning we are awoken by Effie banging on the door.

"Vibia, have you seen Mr. Ogilby? He's not in his room." Scorpii remains asleep at my side as I struggle to remove myself from his grasp.

"He said he was going to find some water about an hour ago and asked if I wanted to come along. Maybe he got lost?" I lie and she lets out a little hump of annoyance.

"Tributes should not be wandering around by themselves." I hear her mutter and can't help the small snort of laughter that escapes. I wake Scorpii up by shaking his arm and he swats my hand away feebly. I giggle at him and get up to find some clothes today and exclaim excitedly at the selection in my closet. I start with prettiest bra I have ever seen that pushes my chest up so high it's nearly under my chin, and then I put on the matching underwear. I then scrounge around and manage to locate a beautiful sundress that actually reaches the floor. I've never gotten to wear such pretty clothing before and as I twirl in front of the mirror I can't help but feel beautiful.

"Wow." I hear from behind me and turn to see Scorpii admiring the view. I wink at him and then open the door and walk into the hallway, leaving him to go to his room and get dressed. I walk around for a couple minutes before I locate the dining room again where Peeta and Katniss have already begun to eat breakfast. I sit down and fill my plate to the brim, ravenous even though I actually ate yesterday. I eat slowly though so I won't get sick and I see Peeta nod his head in approval at this. A few minutes after I come in Scorpii follows, fixing his mess of blond hair. He's only wearing shorts and Katniss rolls her eyes but continues eating.

"Dude, you can't flaunt what you don't have." Peeta stag whispers just as Effie walks in looking disgruntled and holding a shirt in her hands.

"Peeta!" She exclaims, looking aghast. He chuckles and I see that her mind has gone into the gutter and obviously Peeta caught this as well.

"I meant his lack of muscles, that shirt wouldn't happen to be for him at any chance, would it?" She nods and hands it over and Scorpii puts it on without argument, and I notice that his cheeks are a little pink. After that we eat in silence, but as soon as Katniss is done she turns to address us.

"So, here's the deal. We'll be at the capital in about an hour. Your prep team gets you from there. Don't piss them off or they'll make it more painful than it already is." Scorpii look like he's about to interrupt but she shoots him a look that clearly shows he might want to rethink that idea. "I haven't met your new designers so they could put you in something really ugly. I don't know. Frankly, I don't care. You're gonna wear it anyway. Deal with it. Any questions?"

"What do they…do?" I ask in a small voice. I see Katniss suck in her lower lip like she is trying really hard not to say something and Peeta puts a hand on her shoulder and answers for her.

"They're going to pluck all the hair off your body except for a little bit of your eyebrows and the top of your head. They'll do your nails, buff your body, and talk about what surgeries will make you look better. So ah…have fun. Honestly, it's not a terrible experience but it's not a good one either." I nod at this as I finish the last few bites of my food. Scorpii goes back to his room after that, and Peeta mumbles something about going to the kitchen which leaves me with Katniss and Effie. Katniss shifts awkwardly and looks around the room like she's looking for someone and sighs dejectedly when she sees nothing.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo." Effie tells us, and then it is just the two of us. Katniss looks at me for a moment before sighing and her whole body seems to collapse.

"Alright, I have to ask, can you do _anything_ useful?" She spits this out and I cringe like the words have cut me somehow and I frown deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, you aren't the brightest either. Givin' me a lot to work with here kid." She rubs her forehead and I'm insulted when I realize what she is getting at.

"I'm really good with tying things." I tell her, deciding to remain calm, "I work in the fabric shop and help design some of the clothes. I can also throw scissors with pretty good aim, because sometimes I get bored." I admit. She sighs and I know why, these aren't the most useful things for in the arena.

"Give me one hundred push-ups." She demands. I just kind of stare at her for a second, is she serious? Evidently she is because she seems to be getting mad that I'm not doing them and I drop to the ground beside the table. Thankfully I have a lot of upper arm strength from doing various odd jobs in the shop and around the house so I am able to finish the push-ups, even though by the last one I'm extremely tired. Katniss seems pleased and then proceeds to make me jog in place until she sees fit to make me stop, which I can also do pretty well because Scorpii and I used to race each other all the time back home.

After this Katniss leaves the room without another word and I am extremely confused but accept it and ask a passing worker for a glass of water. They don't say anything, which I find kind of rude, but I push it away and go to Scorpii's room to spend time with him until we get to the capital. When I walk in however I see him doing crunches with Peeta who is nodding his head in satisfaction and I decided to back out without them seeing me. I don't know what to do with my free time so I just decide to wander around the train. I pass a large window and decide to stand in front of it because the scenery is so wonderful. Then all of a sudden we are in the middle of a too bright city, filled with so many strange colors it hurts my eyes. I see these weird people jumping up and down shouting and waving at the train as it passes and wave back timidly. So this is what the capital looks like.

Effie gathers Scorpii and I up and leads us off the train into a building where we are met by capital people whom I am told are my prep team. They all match, with silvery skin and pink hair, and they exclaim over me excitedly as I am dragged into a room down the hall. I see Scorpii being pulled into a similar room and he has a look of disgust on his face.

"Vibia, help me, please." He begs childishly. I just laugh at him, I don't get what the big deal is, they're going to make us look pretty. Personally, I'm looking forward to this.

* * *

_**A/N:** _**_Thanks again for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, especially Vlad9. _**

**_So question, if I were to only update once a week, what day should I update on? Hopefully I will be updating more often than that, but just in case I want to have a deadline, so what do you guys think?_**

**_I have the next chapter halfway done already, so as soon as it is finished and edited I'll post it._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Mandie _**


End file.
